


Two Step

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokugakuji gives Lirin and Kougaiji a dance lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Velvetina_wonka).



In the wake of Gyokumen Koushu’s madness and Gyumaoh’s botched resurrection, the staff of Houtou castle fled its walls without looking back. Kougaiji didn’t blame them, really, there wasn’t much left for them. There wasn’t much left for Kougaiji, for that matter, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the castle. It was home, for all its faults and there was still a part of him that wanted to salvage it, for better or worse. The trouble was that the task was so immense he didn’t know how to begin.

And so, though he hated it, hated his own immobility on the matter, the castle remained silent, and partially wrecked by the chaos of the last battle ever fought there; and for a long time, the others respected the silence, their unchanging surroundings. It was almost as if Houtou castle was holding its breath – waiting for something Kougaiji could not even imagine – and then, one morning, the prince awoke to music.

Kougaiji wasn’t a connoisseur of music by any means. He had learned to play Sitar as a child, though only because his mother insisted he be well-rounded; music had never been a part of his father’s court. Gyumaoh was entirely tone-deaf, and besides, music appreciation required a certain level of culture that was beyond the man. Kougaiji didn’t think his father would have enjoyed this sort of music anyhow – it definitely wasn’t traditional in any definition of the word – lots of drum, rolling almost like liquid off the stone walls, and a sharp, playful rhythm. Kougaiji followed the sound down through the halls to the kitchen, where it was joined by the smells of breakfast – eggs and toast – and familiar voices.

“Nah, sweetheart you’re doing it all wrong!”

“Oh what do you know about dancing Dokugaku?”

“More than you, small fry. You need more hip action.”

Kougaiji stepped into the doorway and there was Dokugakuji, eyes heavy-lidded as he moved to the music, swaying his hips and sliding his feet across the floor in the open space between the breakfast table and the stove. Kougaiji could see the muscles in his taught stomach rippling as he moved, his hair was un-gelled, and hanging into his face, and his jeans had slipped down slightly with his movements, barely gripping his hips.

“Nii-chan! Do you want to dance too?”

Lirin’s voice brought Dokugakuji to a dead halt, a flush of embarrassment creeping up his chest and neck.

“Uh – hey Kou.”

Lirin ducked around Dokugakuji’s inert form and tugged on Kougaiji’s hand, her green eyes sparkling, “C’mon Nii-chan, dance – dance!”

“I don’t think so Lirin.”

Dokugakuji had turned his attention away from them both and back towards the stove; Kougaiji could still see the colour on the back of his bodyguard’s neck. “Say princess – the eggs are done, so why don’tcha go get Yaone and we can eat?”

For a moment, the princess looked well and truly torn between the idea of tormenting her brother and filling her bottomless stomach, but finally the stomach won out and she scurried away. Kougaiji lingered in the doorway of the kitchen for a moment, and then stepped inside. Dokugakuji had left the music on, but something decidedly more subdued was playing.

“Hip action, hmm?”

Dokugakuji cleared his throat with an awkward laugh, dumping the eggs from the pot onto a plate and setting it on the table next to the plate of buttered toast and another of sliced oranges. “Uh, yeah. Of course.”

“And since when did you become the authority on dancing?”

“I dunno,” Dokugakuji shrugged, slid his hands onto Kougaiji’s hips, swaying to the slow beat. “Since forever?”

Kougaiji laughed, moving along with Dokugakuji’s touch. “It’s not so hard, really.”

“Nope,” Dokugakuji agreed brightly, placing a soft kiss on the prince’s forehead. “Not once you get started. Like everything else it’s one step at a time.”

-End-


End file.
